


Go Ahead Rip My Heart Out

by Lovelythe5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Luke took a deep breath as he closed out of Instagram. “It’s fake,” he whispered. “Michael wouldn’t lie to you.” He tossed his phone onto the bed and tried to think rationally about what he saw. He knew Michael had to “date” her but he didn’t understand why he spent so much time with herA little one shot where Mystal is PR but Michael chooses her over Luke.





	Go Ahead Rip My Heart Out

Luke’s POV:

Luke took a deep breath as he closed out of Instagram. “It’s fake,” he whispered. “Michael wouldn’t lie to you.” He tossed his phone onto the bed and tried to think rationally about what he saw. He knew Michael had to “date” her but he didn’t understand why he spent so much time with her. It felt like Michael was avoiding the whole band, but it bothered him more than it did the others. With Michael being out with her so much, it gave Ashton a chance to spend time with Mitchy, and it gave Calum a chance to relax and pretend he wasn’t famous. But Luke, all it did was make him wonder if Michael even loved him anymore. If they even were still a couple or if Michael would rather be with her. He hated being left in his thoughts, he just hated being alone in general. Which was why he moved in with Ashton. After Michael decided, or was told to; Luke wasn’t sure anymore, to move in with Crystal instead of him, Luke begged Calum and Ashton to move in with one of them and Ashton finally relented. When Luke asked him why, he ruffled his hair and responded “I know you hate being alone,” and Luke left it at that. Ashton would’ve been a good boyfriend, Luke thought. Ashton wouldn’t leave me for some LA girl with purple hair and little dogs. Since Ashton had wanted alone time with Mitchy, he’d decided to go over to his place and Michael had promised he’d come over and spend some much needed time with Luke. I’ll ask him when he comes over Luke decided. But as the time ticked on and his texts went unread, Luke knew Michael wasn’t coming over. He went to bed that night with tears on his cheeks in a bed too big for one person. 

Luke woke up early the next morning to his phone vibrating. Praying it was Michael, he leaned over and grabbed it. He was slightly disappointed when he saw Ashton’s name on the screen.

Ashy: *Hey Lukey, did he ever show up?*  
Lukey: *No. No he didn’t*  
Ashy: *Lukey you should’ve texted me. I would’ve come home. Are you ok?*  
Lukey: *I’m fine Ash. I didn’t wanna ruin your night. I’m gonna call him and find out what happened*  
Ashy: *ok Lu, lemme know if you need anything <3*

Luke scrolled to Michael’s contact and clicked the call button. His anxiety skyrocketed when Michael picked up. “Luke? What’s up?” Luke didn’t know what to say. Michael always called him babe when he called, never LUKE. “Mikey? I thought you were coming over last night?” Luke asked, “Did something happen?” Michael didn’t answer right away, but when he did, Luke wished he hadn’t. “Sorry Luke, I ended up crashing late with Crystal. Did you need something?” Luke felt his heart drop as Michael confirmed his fear. He wasn’t needed anymore. “I really need to talk to you. In person. Can we meet somewhere?” Michael paused and said “Sure I guess. I can be over in 15.” Luke swallowed before whispering “Sounds good. See you then.” Michael hung up without another word and Luke set his phone down before bursting into tears. He knew he was gonna be breaking up with Michael when he finally got there. 15 minutes ended up being almost 30, with every tick of the clock Luke’s heart broke a little more.

Luke jumped at the knock on the door. He took a breath, stood up and opened the door. Michael was standing there looking nothing like the man Luke loved. He smelled faintly of flowery perfume and Luke tried not to cry at the scent of HER on him. Michael smiled and asked “You gonna let me in or are we talking out here?” Luke shook himself out of his daze and stepped back to let Michael in. He walked into the living room and sat down. Luke followed on stiff legs. “Where’s Petunia?” Michael asked. “Napping in your bed?” Luke shook his head “she’s with Arzaylea. Ashton wasn’t too keen on having a dog around.” Michael looked shocked. “You chose Ashton over Petunia? I never would’ve seen that coming.” “Well you chose Crystal over me so it shouldn’t really be that shocking to you.” Luke snapped. Michael looked taken aback at the venom in Luke’s statement. “What’s that supposed to mean? She’s a nice girl!” Michael snapped back. Luke glared at him. “Nice as in ‘she’s my fake girlfriend’ nice or ‘I’m in love with her’ nice?” Michael froze. “That’s what this is. You’re jealous.” Luke laughed, “I passed jealous a long time ago. Now I want the truth. Are you fake dating or are you in love with her?” Michael didnt answer immediately, he took a second to gather his thoughts. Luke spoke before Michael had a chance to. “You love her don’t you? That’s why you keep bailing on our plans. That’s why you’ve been avoiding me. You just don’t have the guts to break up with me so you avoided me.” Michael nodded slowly. Luke choked on his tears as he tried to keep from breaking down. “I’m sorry,” Michael whispered. Luke shook his head. “It’s too late for sorry. I want you to leave. Please. And please don’t talk to me yet, I can’t handle it right now.” “Luke,” Michael whispered reaching for he blonde’s hand. “GO!” luke yelled. Michael stood up without another word and walked out. Luke broke down as he heard Michael’s car start and pull out of the driveway. "She won, like always." Luke thought. "She has him and the fandom and I have nobody."


End file.
